An example of a power supply apparatus for use with welding machines (hereinafter referred to as “welding machine power supply apparatus”) is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. When a main power supply switch of this welding machine power supply apparatus is turned off, the current welding conditions are automatically stored in memory means. Upon turning on of the main power supply switch, the welding conditions stored in the memory means are read out and automatically set in the power supply apparatus.